Chronormu
Chronormu is a female bronze dragon. As a member of the bronze dragonflight, Chronormu seeks to maintain and restore various timelines of importance in Azeroth's recent history. Her preferred guise when dealing with mortals is Chromie, a charismatic female gnome. In Andorhal Cataclysm}} Andorhal was the site of some diabolical experiments by the Scourge. But when they started tampering with time, the bronze dragonflight sent Chronormu to investigate. She set up base of operations in the Andorhal inn, creating a time pocket in a single room. There, operating from another time, free of the Scourge's infestation, she could investigate without contaminating the timeline. Uncommonly sociable for a bronze dragon, Chronormu took the form of a gnome, assuming the nickname Chromie. The bronze dragon enlisted the aid of adventurers to assist, sending them to root out Temporal Parasites which were interfering with auguration. To maintain the pocket universe, Chromie needed trinkets of time from the ruins of Andorhal. In return for these, Chromie crafted dampeners attuned to Araj, the lich who ruled over the broken city. When activated in his presence, they severely reduced the effectiveness of his spells, and played an instrumental role in his downfall. The more time spent with these mortals, the more sympathetic the bronze agent became with their desperate plight, and mourned the losses to the Scourge. When Carlin Redpath, hoping to undo the curse on the soul of his brother, heard about the strange little gnome, he sent his friends to speak with her, equipped with Joseph's wedding ring. Upon receiving the ring, Chromie immediately knew much of Joseph — that he was a great man who had suffered an unspeakable tragedy, and knew it was too late to save him in the present, but not in the past. Sending Carlin's agents into the ruins of Andorhal, they uncovered records detailing the fall of Darrowshire, and the corruption of Joseph Redpath. To help him, relics from that battle were needed. With Carlin's help, relics belonging to the heroes and villains of Darrowshire were assembled. Also needed were remains of many Scourge who participated in the battle, found by the use of a resonating crystal that could discern which of the Scourge in the Plaguelands had been there. When all these were assembled, they were brought to Chromie, who cast a spell of time upon them, and bid Carlin's friends to return to Darrowshire and place the bag of relics in the centre of town. Chromie's spell would raise the spirits of The Battle of Darrowshire, and they would reenact a pantomime of that tragic battle. Chromie could only guide the mortals to their paths, not lead the way for them, and so Chromie bid Carlin's friends good luck, and returned to the investigations of Andorhal. Andorhal quests Cataclysm}} * * * * (Repeatable) * * * * (Raid) At Wyrmrest Temple Chromie also acts as the bronze dragonflight's ambassador at Wyrmrest Temple as a part of The Wyrmrest Accord. Chromie sends willing adventurers out into the Dragonblight to investigate the origins of the infinite dragonflight at the Bronze Dragonshrine. Wyrmrest quests Chromie gives two quests to divine the true identity of the leader of the Infinite dragonflight. * * In the first quest, you are assisted by "Future You." In the second quest, you are assisted by "Past You." Your alternate time-displaced self will make quips about things like how much better/worse your gear is now. In Stratholme of the past Chromie has also been spotted a few years in the past, just prior to the third war, when she greets players when they zone into the Culling of Stratholme. She explains that the infinite dragonflight are trying to hide the evidence Arthas used to decide to purge Stratholme by casting illusions on the plagued grain. She gives players Arcane Disruptors that allow players to identify the plagued grain crates. Once all the plagued grain has been revealed, she asks players to protect Arthas and make sure he reaches Mal'ganis. In addition, on heroic mode, she whispers players at the start of the first leg of the instance to rescue the Bronze Dragonflight agent that is being attacked by the Infinite Corruptor. She also gives the group warnings when the timer to complete the rescue mission reaches the five- and one-minute marks. Stratholme of the past quests * * At Crown Guard Tower Apparently after her work was done in Andorhal, Chromie moved to the Crown Guard Tower in southern Eastern Plaguelands to deal with or investigate some time related anomalies in Darrowshire. She sends players to Darrowshire to help her with this task. Crown Guard Tower quests * * * * * In Mogu'Shan Palace Chromie has planted herself on the upper balcony of Mogu'Shan Palace in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms to direct players to the Timeless Isle for the Timewalkers. Mogu'Shan Palace quests * * * * In Nagrand Notes *At some point in time, Chromie tossed in the Dalaran fountain. The coin flavor text reads: "Just once, I wish someone would greet me without making a stupid joke about gnomes or time travel". *Chromie follows the pattern of giving dragons names that reference their sphere of influence — "chron" is derived from the Ancient Greek "χρόνος," meaning "time." Chronos (not to be confused with Cronus/Kronos) was the god of time in Hellenistic works. Interestingly, Chronormu's nickname is more similar to "χρώμα", ("chroma") which references color. *Interestingly, "ormu" is typical of the male bronze dragon, while "ormi" is typical of the female. Quotes ;Andorhal :Hello there, . I am known as Chronormu, but you may call me Chromie. I am comfortable with such familiarity. :Now - how did I know your name, you ask? I am one of the bronze dragonflight, forever attuned to the ebb and flow of time. You could say that we have met before. To that end, we shall also meet again. :I hope that my choice of visual demeanor does not disturb you: while I might be charged to be a sentry of sorrowful places, I choose not to drown in the sorrow of the locale. ;Wyrmrest Temple :, good to see you! :Or is this the first time we've met? :I'm in so many places and times right now, I sometimes have a hard time keeping track of all of it. Trivia * Chromie has been released as a playable hero in Heroes of the Storm. References External Links de:Chronormu es:Chronormu fr:Chronormu Category:Bronze dragons Category:Heroes of the Storm characters Category:Major characters Category:Quest givers Category:Timewalkers Category:War Crimes characters